Who He Was
by AbandonedAmber
Summary: Smaug hates dwarves and humans with a passion, as all hobbit fans know. However, what if gold was not the only thing that drove him to attacking Erebor? Why did he attack Dale, even though he could have claimed the mountain without destroying the town? What if the cause, the reason, the inspiration for taking Erebor...was revenge? T for blood.
1. Abandonment Issues

**PLEASE EVERYBODY READ THE ****_WHOLE_****THING!**

**Alright so this is REALLY SUPER IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE TO READ! In approximately a month, this profile will be ABANDONED. All fics will slowly be transferred to a new profile, and when all is done, I will change this profile's name to "AbandonedAmber".**

**I have no idea if this is against the rules or not. But Jayfeattheris Awesome and I have been talking about it for a while now, and we've decided; it's time. Before our fics get too long and make the moves too tedious.**

**It was always the nuclear option, but we've decided that the moment has come to press the big red button. The profile glitch that has kept us from posting new fics has been going on for about two years now, and we're both beyond sick of it. There are so many idea that we have to put up on our profiles as adoptables because of this glitch. **

**So, anyway, we are shedding these creatively restrictive shells, and evolving into true fanfiction writers for the first time in two years. If you look at the early chapters of****_ The Rising Wind_****, and then chapters from later on, you'll see that Jay's matured as an author significantly. The same goes for me; read the first chapter of ****_Siblings_****, and you'll see nearly seven thousand words of a masterpiece. Then read chapter two; it's a mess. **

**_Siblings_****, will, of course, be transferred to my new profile(YAY!). I will make my new profile AFTER Jayfeattheris Awesome has completely settled into her new profile. I will FINALLY be able to claim it as my own fic; no more sending Jay chapters, no more having to take time out of my day just to ask her to log on so I can edit my chapters or add to my authors notes. It will be completely under my own control, and I'm really excited about it.**

**If you've read Jayfeatther's version of this MAJOR author's note, then you'll know that I'm writing a one-shot series about Dax(a Star trek character, to those of you who are confused) in celebration of being able to post new fics again. Assuming, that is, that this dumb glitch doesn't haunt us in our new profiles as well. Basically, the whole concept of the ****_Siblings_**** universe was built around the idea I had for Dax's one-shots. **

**So, ya'll have the origins of ****_Siblings_**** to look forwards to.**

**FEAR NOT READERS! All fics WILL be re-posted on the new profiles. Unless those profiles have the blank page glitch as well; in which case, we might really be stuck on these profiles for a while, and we might also have an army of disused emails as well by the time we actually get a glitchless profile.**

**We'll start by re-favoriting all the fics an authors we like, then we'll move on to transferring all of our own fanfictions. We'll keep the originals up a little while longer after re-posting, just to be careful, and to give all of the favoriters and followers time to read this notice(just so you guys don't assume the fics were deleted forever).**

**Jayfeattheris Awesome's new profile has already been registered, and is currently named "NewJayfeatther". Yes, she kept the double "t". It, too, have registered my new profile, though I haven't started moving in yet, and it is, for now, known similarly as "NewAmber". My old one will, after turning "NewAmber" into "Amberstar of Thunderclan", be known as "AbandonedAmber".**

**"Amberstar of Thunderclan" will rise again once all the fics have been transferred, and the Bio has been updated. The fics will slowly but surely be updated back into their original forms. Partly because it is way too tedious to just update them all at once. Mostly, though, it's because transferring the fics will mean losing all the reviews they've been given, and by updating slowly instead of all at once, I'll be sure to reach more new readers, and therefore receive more reviews and new favoriters(don't worry; I still love you guys!)! I won't be too terribly drastic with Siblings, though: it's in a small category, with fairly few faithful readers.**

**Now you guys can go ahead and mourn or post your final reviews or what ever. On second thought, no, don't review; it's just pointless now that the fic is being transferred. **

**Jay will be abandoning her profile completely with the next two weeks or so, if all goes according to plan. She claims she'll be posting a Wings of Fire fic about Queen Grandeur to celebrate her new-found fic-posting capabilities. It'll probably take her a while though, cuz once she'll fully transferred, it'll be my turn. I drew the short straw, so she gets to move profiles first.**

**I've already mentioned that neither Jayfeatther nor I know whether or not what we're doing is against the rules. If it is, then we've yet to hear about it. So if you know for an ABSOLUTE FACT, that it is literally WRITTEN DOWN IN THE FANFICTION FOR DUMMIES HANDBOOK, that it is against the rules to abandon a profile and create a new one like this;**

**Let us know. We will admit our guilt once the move is over, but we will regret nothing, and we will NOT quit fanfiction. Please just, nobody report us, if it is against the rules; we are all bound by the brotherhood-and sisterhood-of fanfiction writing. What would YOU do, if you were put in our situation? Well, you'd probably email an administrator, I guess. But Jay and I were both fourteen when we made our profiles; back then, emails were known(through our parents' wisedom) to be cess-pools of spam and useless advertisements, and we created our emails with only one thing in mind:**

**Fanfiction profiles.**

**After we activated our profiles, we never used our emails again, really. We've never had to. And so, typically, both of our fourteen-year-old selves failed to write down what our passwords were. Really, at this point, it's been just over two years since then; even if I could remember the password to my very first email account, I don't think either of my computers-or my MacBook, for that matter-could handle two years worth of spam and fanfic administrator attempts to contact me(if they ever did). In fact, I don even wanna KNOW what that email looks like by now. After this move, I think I'll just pretend that it doesn't exist. Yeah, that'll work.**

**The glitch itself has been mentioned by us both on several chapters of different fics. I believe that we've also mentioned it somewhere on both our profiles, in the vain hopes that someone will read our Bios and recognize our plight. Basically, to those of you who have JUST found this fic, or if you never pay attention to begining-of-the-chapter author's notes, the glitch is this:**

**If I were to try to post a new fic, right now, I would click the "New Story" button, just like any other Fanfiction writer would. Then, I would select the category; Warriors, perhaps. Then, once I had selected that catagory, I would click the "Next" button. Then, instead of being greeted with whatever the next step in the fic-making process is(It's been so long, I can't even remember), the page would load in and be completely blank.**

**I was the first to experience this problem. Then, for some reason, it infected Jay's profile as well, after she agreed to post ****_Siblings_**** on her profile for me. As you can see, that fic instead replace a botched Wings of Fire dragon guide to dragon tribes that only existed in her head. ****_Heart of the Wolf_**** met this very same fate recently, as well. It was replaced by the new Warriors fic we put up, ****_The Darkness, The Lightning, The Streams, And The Breeze_****.**

**Now, if you go onto either of our profiles, you will see at least four fic ideas posed up as adoptable ideas. Most of mine are things that we had ideas for, but didn't feel like writing ourselves. But one or two of them are up there because we can't post them. They're still up there, so PM us if you're interested in any of them. I worked on one of my adoptables for a little while before putting the idea up on my profile.**

**These glitched profiles have restrained our creative processes for too long; we're breaking free, regardless of what the rules could say. If anyone who reads this, by chance, has experienced this same glitch, then I hope you manage to find a solution before it comes to this. The profile transfers will be long, tedious, and boring, but will hopefully eventually be worth it.**

**"NewJayfeatther" has been registered, but we won't know for sure until Tuesday, because new users have to wait twelve hours until they can start posting fics, and we'll both be away in an internet-free zone over the long weekend. I'm just going to keep my fingers crossed, and hope for the best. I might even put in a little side-note to God during my bedtime prayers tonight.**

**Goodness knows, I could use a little divine intervention, what with the week Jay and I have been having. Truth is, we're kind of winging this whole operation; we've been talking about it for a while, but we had planned to at least write a little bit of our new fics before going ahead with this thing.**

**Operation: Press The Big, Red, Button is a go.**

**This is Amberstar of Thunderclan, signing off for a very longtime!**


	2. It Is Done

**Okay, it's finally happened; this fic has been abandoned. No, it is NOT gone forever; it has been re-posted on my new profile, still "Amberstar of Thunderclan". I have also posted ****_Siblings_**** on there, as well as a one-shot for ****_Destiny_****.**

** This fic slot is remaining as further insurance against the "Profile Death Glitch", the details of which are in the previous chapter.**

** Basically, if the Death Glitch ever happens again, I'll have this one, lonely fic slot on my old profile that I can come back too if I get desperate enough.**

** Oh, and I HAVE been working on a new chapter for ****_Who He Was_****, so NO it is NOT being ignored.**

**Hoping to see you all at my new profile, Amberstar of Thunderclan.**


End file.
